Breathe
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Uma última noite de Draco em Hogwarts, e uma última oportunidade...(REVIEWS!)


_**N/A: **Estou tentando largar o vício, ainda mais agora que minha deliciosa e insuportável rotina escolar. Mas viciada que é viciada, nunca pára. E aqui estou eu, com uma pequena e sem importância fanfic. As vezes penso que me divirto em escrever, talvez seja por isso que continuo fazendo-o. _

_S__o what's that supposed to be about baby  
Va'll free up ya mind and stop actin shady  
Reminisce about all the good times daily  
Why you try pull that got me actin crazy_

_ Estava fora do alcance de todos porque queria ver o lago mais uma vez, mesmo que aquilo não fosse verdadeiramente importante. A lua brilhava tão intensamente fazendo o lago iluminar-se anormalmente, como se as águas fossem prata pura. Suspirou então, e sentou no gramado sem se importar com o vestido de festa._

_Ao longe, um vento quente a confortou e pela primeira vez naqueles dias, aliviou-se em saber que logo o verão chegaria - de certa forma, já havia chegado -, e teria sua casa como abrigo. Motivos para fugir? Talvez, mas ela realmente não precisava pensar naquilo justamente naquela noite. Era especial para ela, mesmo que no ano seguinte lá estaria ela novamente, com suas vestes de segunda mão, procurando com os olhos seus amigos que cursaria o sétimo ano. Mesmo assim, sentia a melancolia inevitável, pois Hogwarts não seria a mesma coisa sem o famoso trio maravilha que ela admirava ao longe. Harry com seus cabelos negros e seus incríveis olhos verdes que pareciam tristes apesar do tempo que havia passado e da guerra vencida. Hermione por seus esforços escolares, suas pequenas lições de moral sobre como era importante se empenhar nos estudos e claro, de seu irmão Rony. Mas suspeitava intimamente, que não seria deles de quem sentiria mais falta..._

_ No começo daquele ano, havia reparado em como os rapazes de Hogwarts eram bonitos. Passou a observar alguns, sem muito interesse, apenas um motivo de distração. Então ela o viu entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, com o indefinível cheiro de livros empoeirados; assim foi o primeiro contato que ela tivera com ele. Primeiro, viu seus olhos cinzentos a fitarem intensamente como se ela fosse interessante a ponto de ser observada. Depois, notou que seu sorriso era um misto de arrogância e ironia. Ela não soube disse o que aquele sorriso tinha de importante, apenas não conseguia mais desviar os olhos dos lábios finos em perfeição que sorriam para ela. _

_-Vai ficar me olhando desse jeito ou pretende dizer 'Oi'? - foi o que ouviu da boca dele. Ela recuou um passo para trás e estava pronta para ignorá-lo - afinal, sua fama de 'garoto malvado' sempre era comentada nos vestiários femininos -, mas hesitou. Isso ela também não sabia porque._

_-Oi - ouviu-se dizer. _

_ Mas não era ele que costumava a zombar de suas roupas de segunda mão? Ou dos cabelos vermelhos que caíam por suas costas? Fora preparada para saber lidar com um Malfoy, mas naquele dia ela parecia ter se esquecido de todas as maneiras inteligentes de feri-lo (ou ao menos tentar). Quando deu por si, estavam íntimos e ela não podia afastar-se dele, pois ele parecia ser o ar que ela respirava. _

_W__hat's that supposed to be about baby  
Ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
Sean paul u'll give ya the good lovin daily  
Now you try and pull that got me actin shady_

_-O que pretende fazer quando você se formar, Draco? - ela perguntou numa tarde qualquer, quando ele a tinha em seu colo e acariciava levemente seus cabelos - ele havia dito que os cabelos dela (mesmo que fossem um tanto comuns, devido a numerosa família), era particularmente lindos. Ele ficou pensativo por algum tempo e depois disse:_

_-Não sei. Talvez eu tome os negócios do meu pai. Ou quem sabe - acrescentou beijando-lhe o pescoço, próximo a orelha -, eu viaje para algum lugar._

_Ela deixou-se beijar e fechou brevemente os olhos. Sentia-se triste por encontrar o homem que amava e que logo ele teria de ir embora. Tinha medo de que pudesse nunca mais vê-lo._

_-E nós, Draco? _

_-Eu não sei - ele respondeu sem importância. -E o que você pretende fazer quando sair daqui?_

_-Te procurar - ela respondeu confiante de si e ele riu divertido com isso. No entanto não era as risadas que costumava direcionar a ela antigamente, mas era uma nova risada - uma que ela havia descoberto a pouco -, e que aprendera a amar intensamente._

_You say you love, say you love me  
But you're never there for me, yeah, mmm...hmm...  
You'll be cryin', slowly dyin'  
When I decide to leave, oh, oh_

_ Sem notar, foi deixando seu corpo cair no gramado e logo estava adormecida. No seu rosto, um sorriso persistente estampava sua cara; não notou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Draco a olhou de relance e começou a olhar o lago e a lua que iluminava a tudo. _

_ Quando Gina acordou, viu a figura de Draco ao seu lado, compenetrado a observar o mesmo lugar que estivera olhando a pouco. Sorriu sem nada dizer. Olhou lentamente para as roupas de baile que ele vestia. Uma calça social negra, uma camisa branca que estava por fora da calça. O nó da gravata estava frouxo e seus cabelos platinados - normalmente rigidamente penteados -, estava em desalinho._

_-Essa é nossa última noite aqui, amor. - ele disse sem ao menos olhá-la. Sabia que ela estava acordada, podia sentir sua respiração alterada. _

_-Você nunca me chama de amor..._

_-Essa noite é diferente._

_-Porque?_

_-Porque talvez eu nunca mais te veja. _

_Subitamente sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas segurou-as bravamente._

_All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see_

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

_-Você está terminando?_

_-Eu não sei._

_-Então porque diz isso?_

_-Porque eu não planejo nada para o futuro, talvez eu encontre outra pessoa e quem sabe é você que venha a encontrar._

_-Eu nunca vou te trair!_

_-Sei que não, por isso quero te deixar livre._

_-Mas eu não quero ser livre, idiota!_

_Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu de forma encantadora. _

_-Você pode dizer isso agora, mas pode se arrepender mais..._

_-Cala a boca, imbecil! - gritou já não contendo as lágrimas. -Eu não quero outra pessoa. Você é...Tudo pra mim, Draco!_

_-Você não disse isso na primeira vez que nós nos vimos... - observou._

_-Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia. _

_-Talvez? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_-Tudo bem, eu mudei completamente de idéia._

_-Eu sei. - respondeu simplesmente._

_-Draco - ela murmurou manhosa, depois de algum tempo. -Quero que você me toque._

_Ele franziu o cenho brevemente e depois sorriu de forma irônica._

_-Então a mocinha boa e pura quer que um cara malvado lhe toque?_

_-Você não é malvado - respondeu -Só é o homem que amo._

_Gina levantou-se por um momento e o olhou nos olhos muito intensamente. Um contato que durou alguns minutos antes dela retirar seus próprio vestido e ficar nua na frente dele. Draco murmurou alguma coisa, mas ela não entendeu. Não o quis saber. Ela queria ser tocada por ele, e não aceitaria ser recusada._

_-Você é louca! - ele disse -Estamos num lugar público!_

_Mas os protesto - mesmo que um tanto falsos da parte dele -, foram ignorados por ela. E logo eles estavam se beijando intensamente. Suas línguas ávidas por sabor de saliva, o peso dele em cima dela. Tudo aquilo ela haveria de guardar em algum lugar em sua mente. Talvez não durasse tanto tempo assim, como ele havia dito. Talvez ele encontrasse outra que o fizesse esquecer da ruiva um tanto tímida que aparecia em seus sonhos. Mas naquela noite ela seria dele e ele seria dela, não havia como esquecer aquilo. _

_Foi mágico, foi lindo. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua fase corada, mas não eram de dor, e sim de amor. _

_ A lua iluminou o casal que se amava, jogando sua luz prateada e selando algo muito mais misterioso e profundo que dias, meses, anos e até mesmo séculos pusessem passam, mas eles seriam um do outro numa eterna noite em que a lua iluminava grande parte do céu._

**Fim**

**N/A:**_ Deus do céu, como eu sonhei em escrever só esta palavras...Fim!_

_É isso, beijos nas crianças e abraço geral!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
